


Mended

by alievans007



Series: Broken Bird [2]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alievans007/pseuds/alievans007
Summary: Sequel to Broken Bird





	1. Chapter 1

It had been five months since Riley moved into Chris’ house and four long months since he’d had to go to Atlanta to start filming Infinity War. They’d been able to lay low and keep the paps off their scent after Chris’ very public declaration of love. They didn’t leave the hotel and took separate flights back to Boston. Jonathan offered Riley a job at his construction company as his accountant a week after she’d moved into Chris’ place so she wasn’t able to go visit Chris yet. 

Riley could swear she was getting carpel tunnel in her wrist and her finger joints ached from all the FaceTiming with Chris at night. He’d finally agreed to letting her use her vibrator after he was satisfied that it was one that just stimulated her clit and didn’t actually penetrate his “favorite place on Earth”; only her fingers were allowed to do that according to him.

The only solace Riley had was Chris’ family, especially Scott of course, Jonathan and Jonathan’s sister, Sarah. Sarah had recently moved to Boston to be closer to her brother and had formed a quick friendship with Riley.

It was Saturday night, Riley was sitting on the couch, her hair pulled up in a ponytail, a bowl of popcorn in her lap and Dodger at her side. She smiled when the FaceTime ring chimed. She rooted around under Dodger to find her phone.

“Hey, Baby.” Her smiled.

“You were hiding your secret boyfriend, weren’t you?” He chuckled.

“Actually, no, he’s busy. Dodger was laying on my phone.”

“Not out with Sarah tonight?” He asked, pointing out the obvious. Usually that was where Riley would be on a Saturday but she was always home by 10 so she could call him before each of them went to bed.

“Nah, she was going out with Ashley and I didn’t want to deal with that mess.” She sighed.

“Which one is Ashley?” 

“She’s the blonde who gives me the sceeves. She gets drunk and hits on anything with two legs even if they have a significant other with them. She hit on Scott and Jonathan…while they were together, holding hands, and kissing. She tries to be a bad ass and she’s just not.” Riley huffed.

“Well, you would know bad ass.” He replied. 

“Right? So, I decided to stay home. Besides, I wanted more time to talk to you. I miss you. I miss your face.” 

“Is that all you miss?” He teased.

“And your fat wallet.” 

“Right in the ego,” He grimaced and put his hand over his heart. “You get to see my face all the time.”

“It’s not your face. It’s Steve Rogers’ face and I don’t wike it. I mean Steve’s good looking, don’t get me wrong but it’s not you.” She pushed out her bottom lip in a pout.

“I’m not sure how to take that,” he rubbed a finger on his chin.

“Your face has a beard on it. A nice, glorious, soft beard.” She ran her finger along his cheek on the screen longing to feel his skin.

“It’s pretty glorious.” He agreed.

“Yeah, you said that about your junk, too, that night we did the drinking game.” She laughed.

“Well it is glorious!” He mock scowled at her.

“I’m not arguing.” She shrugged.

“Your junk is glorious too.” He tipped his chin at her.

“Is it really junk though? I mean can you call a vagina ‘junk’?” 

“If you can call my dick ‘junk’ I get to call your pussy ‘junk’.” He declared. 

“Yes, Cap.” She rolled her eyes.

“I miss you,” he said softly. “Is there any way you can come see me?”

“I’m hoping soon. I almost have the mess cleaned up that Jonathan’s previous accountant made. Once I get that all done, he told me that if I didn’t take a week off he’d fire me.” She yawned. 

“I like him.” Chris smiled. Tears pricked the back of his eyes like they did every time he talked to Riley. He would never let them fall in front of her though, he didn’t want her to worry about him. She was finally gaining ground on her own outside of just him and his family; Chris didn’t want her to abandon that to come to Atlanta to comfort him.

“How’s the head?” She asked, stretching which caused her t-shirt to move up her torso, exposing her abdomen.

“It’s getting a little louder. I’ve been working out more to help keep it quiet. The homesickness is getting worse but it’s not the worst I’ve ever had.”

“Just a few more weeks, Baby. I’ll be there soon, I promise.” Tears pooled in her eyes. It killed her to see him like this when there was nothing she could do about it. 

“You’re showin some skin there, Bits.” He smirked trying to get her mind off him and his stupid anxiety. 

“Yeah? Like what you see?” She said saucily. There was a huge commotion outside. “What’s that?”

“Who knows? They’re pretty much all maniacs around here.” He laughed. “They can’t be civilized on set, it’s not allowed.”

“Oh, shit. I didn’t even notice you weren’t at your rental.” She giggled.

“Late shoot tonight. I won’t be out of here unt-” he looked over his shoulder at the sound of his trailer door bursting open.

“Riley!” Seb waved when he saw her on FaceTime. 

“Hey, girl,” Mackie smirked at her. They’d met briefly when he went with Chris to MassGen to visit sick kids. 

“Guys, c’mon. I’m trying to talk to my girl.” Chris hung his head in exasperation. 

“Oh hey, that’s…..that girl Chris brought to that party!” RDJ said coming into the trailer. “I liked her!” He smacked Seb in the chest, “I made Renner flirt with her just so Stupid America here would make a move.”

Riley covered her face with her free hand. “Oh God.” She groaned.

“I’ll be out in a minute, guys. Just give me a second here.” Chris begged. 

“You’re cute,” RDJ said, tapping Chris on the shoulder, “she’s cute.”

“Thanks?” Riley replied. 

“Chris, we should practice that fight scene-whoa, hello,” Scarlett said as she walked into the trailer and did stopped short to look at Chris’ phone screen. “You were not lying. She’s hot.”

“I’d so go gay for you.”

“Riley! Jesus!” Chris barked.

“I’m sorry! It just came out!” Her face burned with embarrassment. 

“Don’t be so hard on her, Chris,” Scarlett clapped him on the shoulder, “if she’s as awesome as you make her out to be, I might just go gay for her too.” 

“Hey, Zoe and Vin are getting some dinner and Pratt’s probably out knocking up his wife, we should practice-” Jeremy said coming into the trailer.

Chris put his head on the table. “Oh my God, guys! Please!” 

“Oh, yeah, right,” RDJ said, “you need some wanky spanky time. Got it. Guys lets get out of here,” he said ushering everybody else out of the trailer.

“Hey, don’t I know that chick?” Renner asked as he was going out the door.

“Well, that’s one way to kill the mood.” Chris said lifting his head back up, a blush coloring his cheeks. 

“I cannot believe I just told Scarlett Johansson that I’d go gay for her. I just froze when I saw her and it fell out of my mouth. Oh God, Chris, I can’t come see you now! How would I ever face them, especially her?” She wailed. 

“Scar’s fine. She hears it all the time.” He chuckled. “But I should…”

“Yeah, go practice. Call me tomorrow.” She sighed.

“Love you,” he said.

“Love you too,” she replied puckering her lips at him before disconnecting the call.

Chris was thankful for the distraction from thinking about Riley. He hadn’t been sleeping well without her there. He was proud of her for the work she was doing with Jonathan’s business but he selfishly wished it would have come after this movie shoot. It would have been much easier to do this if she was next to him.

Riley flipped off the TV before heading into bed, letting Dodger snuggle in with her. She finally let all the tears she’d been holding at bay fall onto her face. She felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces. She never knew she could miss somebody so much.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Seb. What’s happening?” Riley asked, answering her phone.

“Nada, chickie. Just checkin’ in.” He said, stretching. “How’re you doing?”

“Meh, I’m doing okay, I guess. Ever since you goofballs crashed my call with Chris two weeks ago, he hasn’t had a lot of time to talk. Seriously, our calls are about three minutes on average. I’m going crazy.” Riley moaned.

“Yeah, the life of an actor sucks sometimes. At least we get this weekend off. That’ll give you plenty of time to talk.” He sighed. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that they’d been filming scenes that weren’t centered around Chris for the past three days so he’d been off the set early; he didn’t need to put that out there when she was like this. What she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her in the long run, right?

“Finally! I was about to pull my hair out.” She sighed.

The next day Riley couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed when Chris didn’t call her until later that night. She knew he was probably enjoying his day off, golfing or some such nonsense that he did but she couldn’t help but feel like whatever he’d been doing had been more important than her. She’d vowed not to call him, letting him have the day to just relax after his grueling schedule but she was wondering if it had been a mistake. She shook off her thoughts and put a smile on her face when she answered FaceTime.

“Hey, baby,” she smiled sweetly at him. “How was your day o-”

“Oh, man, Riley!” He cut her off with a huff. “It was horrible! They had me doing stunts all day. My body is killing me. I just wanted to check in and say I love you before I head to bed. I am beat.” 

Riley’s smile faltered and tears pooled in her eyes. “Sure, I get it. Love you too.” 

“Everything okay?” He asked, his brows knit together.

Not that you’d give a flying fuck if it wasn’t, she thought. “Yup, all good here. Night.”

“Night.” Chris said and clicked off. He hung his head as the guilt washed over him. He couldn’t believe he just lied to the woman he loves. Yes, it’s for a good reason but it was a knife in his heart. He knew she was upset but he had so much to do before he could go to sleep. He had to keep the end game in his mind or else he’d fuck this all up and that was the last thing he wanted. 

Riley picked up her phone and quickly punched out a text to Seb:

Riley: You had today off, right?

Seb: Yep

Riley: Everybody?

Seb: Cast crew everybody y?

Riley: Just wanted to make sure

Seb: Everything ok?

Riley: Yep :) 

Riley went out the patio door and onto the carefully manicured lawn, trying not to scream, trying not throw up, trying not to break everything in sight. She could hear her phone ringing inside, probably Seb calling to check on her. She didn’t want to talk to anybody, she was too defeated and too hurt. Chris was lying to her and she didn’t know why. Her reserve crumpled and she covered her face with her hands as the tears started pouring from her eyes.

image  
“Scott!” Chris practically shouted into the phone when his brother picked up. It was Monday morning and Chris hadn’t heard from Riley. She hadn’t taken any of his or Seb’s calls at all on Sunday. 

“That’s me,” Scott yawned into the phone. He wasn’t used to getting up early yet to go to Jonathan’s construction business but he loved just puttering around the place.

“Have you talked to Riley lately?” Chris put his hand on top of his head. He’d been fucking up all of his lines during shooting that morning, sick with worry over not having had contact with Riley in over 24 hours.

“I’m lookin right at her,” Scott replied. “Why?”

“She hasn’t been picking up her phone.” Chris was exasperated. What in the actual fuck was going on?

“Huh, let me go give her my phone, maybe hers died or something.” Scott walked over to Riley’s desk and held out his phone. “It’s Chris,” he whispered. Riley took the phone and quickly pushed the button to end the call. “Explain.”

“He’s lying to me. He had two days off. He called me late Saturday night to tell me that filming had been brutal and barely talked to me for two minutes. If he’s going to lie to me, I don’t want to talk to him. I’ll just freak out if I do so I’m just going to ignore him.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Scott said as his phone began to ring again. “Yes, dear?”

“What the fuck is going on, Scott? Why won’t she talk to me?” Chris practically pleaded, needing to understand.

“Think back real hard and think of anything you may have done that would piss her off.” 

“I don’t know, Scott!” Chris didn’t mean to yell at his brother but he was at his wits end. 

“Well, figure it out.” 

“How can I do that if she. Won’t. Talk. To. Me?” Chris demanded.

“Send her flowers or some shit, I don’t know. Do whatever straight people do to make things better. I gotta go.” Scott ended the call. “My brother is such an idiot sometimes.”

“You’re telling me.” Riley rolled her eyes. 

“Why’s Chris an idiot?” Sarah asked walking into the office with Ashley.

“He’s a lying sack of shit.” Riley huffed.

“Oh, yeah, there’s a thing on TMZ about that. You should really check it out.” Ashley suggested nastily. 

“Ash, stop. We’re going to run some stuff to Jonathan at his newest project. We’ll check in later.” Sarah said, rubbing Riley’s back.

“I wanna go!” Scott said quickly. “Oh, but um…I’ll stay and-”

“Scott, go. I’m fine. You know how I feel about those kinds of websites anyway.” Riley waved him off.

It took exactly 5 minutes after being left alone in the office for Riley to click over to the tabloid website. There it was, first thing on the page, a picture of Chris with a chestnut colored haired woman:

> CHRIS EVANS’ MYSTERY WOMAN REVEALED 
> 
> Captain America star, Chris Evans, very publicly declared his love for a mystery woman during his appearance on Ellen earlier this year. Since that time he has been tight lipped about exactly who that woman is. Evans was seen out and about in Atlanta, where he’s filming Avengers: Infinity War, with his personal assistant. Sources close to the couple tell TMZ that the two had lunch together looking cozy and stealing kisses. When asked for comment, Evans’ publicist said that she will not speak about her client’s personal life. However, the personal assistant, Lola Anderson, has confirmed that she is in a relationship with the actor and has been for some time.
>
>> Riley closed the browser, pulled out her phone and texted Scott. “Going to Atlanta, BRB.”

“Fuck,” Scott said checking his texts. “Babe, Riley’s going to Atlanta.”

“Should we warn Chris?” Jonathan asked.

“Nah, he deserves whatever she gives him.” Scott shrugged.

Ashley gave a sinister smile behind everybody’s back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“You know you should probably let your brother know that Hurricane Riley is going to Atlanta. It just seems wrong to blindside him this way,” Jonathan ran a hand through Scott’s hair.

“Yeah, I guess I can give him a heads up. It’s only fair to warn a guy he’s about to lose his balls.” Scott agreed giving Jonathan a quick kiss.

“This is seriously fucking with me, Seb. I even called Scott and she hung up on me. How can I tell her that the second Megan told me that TMZ contacted her about this stupid story, I fired Lola immediately? Riley won’t give me a chance to explain this.” Chris shook his head. “This is bad, Seb. Really bad. She had no idea that I had this weekend off and now pictures of me out with my PA surface? This looks shitty.”

“I may have, kind of, mentioned the two days off thing,” Seb said quietly. “I’m sorry, man, I didn’t know you didn’t want her to know or I wouldn’t have told her.”

“Nah, dude, it’s not your fault. I couldn’t be honest with her but I could have done better covering up what I was doing.” Chris ran a hand down his face. His phone chirped and his heart leaped into his throat, hoping it was Riley.

“Her?” Seb asked.

“My brother.” Chris unlocked his phone and quickly read the message. “Fuck,” he grimaced.

“What?” 

Chris handed his phone to Seb. There was one word and Chris would be lying if it didn’t make his blood run cold: Incoming

“How do we continue filming without you? Would we use your stand in? Maybe it won’t go that far, maybe make up can cover up the bruises. But if your dick gets cut off, you’ll be out for awhile so how do we handle that? Just wait until you recover? And then how do you pee? Do you have to pee sitting down like a chick?” Seb babbled until Chris shot him a look. “No, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Chris snorted at that. Riley was on her way and he was fucked.

***********

It had been a long day of filming and a long day of Sebastian putting horrific scenarios into Chris’ head about what would happen when he got back to his rental to face the music.

Chris was reluctant to get out of his car. Riley was sitting on a chair on the porch, her suitcase sitting by the front door. He couldn’t exactly sit there all night even though his mind was going a mile a minute and he couldn’t grab onto one thought to start out with. Fuck this, I’ll wing it, he thought as he exited the safety of his vehicle. Chris rounded the car and Riley was on her feet, anger masking her face.

“You stupid son of a bitch!” She yelled at him.

“Riley,” he held out his hand, “it was a bunch of lies, okay? She’s been fire-”

“How could you do this to your mother?” She demanded.

“Um…well, I guess I didn’t really think of her-”

“You didn’t think of her? How selfish can you be? This is going to destroy her! And your sisters!” Riley railed, turning her back to him.

“Babe, look at me, please. Carly knew about it, she was helping me-”

“Carly was helping you? Oh God, your family is going to be devastated by this, Chris! And there’s really nothing we can do! If we check you into rehab then it’ll be all over the news. If we don’t it just gets out of control. What the fuck were you thinking, Chris? I never expected this from you!” Tears were spilling down her face. 

“Turn around, please! I don’t need rehab, Ri. It’s not even like that. I fired her the second I knew she’d lied! I’ve been trying to tell you it was all a lie but you wouldn’t talk to me!” Chris was confused. He never expected her to jump on this so far as to suggest rehab. He wasn’t that guy. He didn’t sleep around with a bunch of women, he didn’t need rehab for sex.

“Oh God, this has gotten bad, Chris. Next you’re going to tell me that you can quit at any time.” 

“Goddamnit, Riley, look at me!” He demanded; he was leaning against his car. He wasn’t going to lie, he was a little afraid of her.

“I can’t look at your face.” She said quietly.

“Let me explain, please,” he pleaded, “nothing happened. She was helping me out with something and stupid paps took a picture of us. She lied, Riley, I would never do that to you! I can’t do this talking to your back.” He cautiously approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her to look at him.

Riley bit her bottom lip, trying to keep her composure. She looked at the ground. “Look at me,” he said softly cupping her face in his hands, bringing her face up to make eye contact with her. Riley couldn’t help it, she burst out laughing. “What’s so funny?” He was so confused. Once minute she was seething mad at him and now she was laughing. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so mad at you but that fucking face!” She threw her head back.

“My face is funny? You’ve seen it plenty of times like this.” Chris was starting to get pissed. She was laughing at his face?

“It’s just so funny in person, I’m sorry! Okay, okay, okay,” she took some deep breaths to compose herself. “Look, Chris, we have to get this thing under control before it destroys you.” 

“It’s not going to destroy me. It was one stupid lie that Lola told for fifteen minutes of fame.” He ran his thumb along her cheek, hoping she’d understand just by that gesture alone.

“Who’s Lola?” Riley asked.

“The PA who lied to TMZ?” Chris wondered briefly if she’d lost her mind.

“Oh,” Riley waved a hand in the air, “I don’t care about that lying skank. She can get fucked. You would never do that to me. But we have got to get your shit under control. I know you weren’t doing this before you left so it’s still new enough that it shouldn’t be hard to get you off it.”

“Babe-”

Riley held up her hand cutting him off. “You don’t have to make excuses, Chris. I get it. You have to work out all the time, keep long hours for shooting. I know I haven’t helped with wanting a piece of your time. So, please let me help you. We’ll figure out what to do with Carly later. I just don’t know how she even got caught up in this.” 

“Do you even know what ‘this’ is?” Chris asked.

“I know it’s drugs, Chris and it’s okay! A lot of actors get caught up in it.” 

Chris threw his head back, his right hand going over his left boob. “You seriously thought I was on drugs?” 

Riley put a hand on her hip. “Why are you laughing at me? This is serious!”

“Oh my God, this is gold. Wait until I tell Seb. And Carly! She’s going to love this!” 

“Chris, if you don’t tell me what’s so funny, I am going to murder you in the face. What the fuck is going on?” Riley ran a hand through her hair.

“I can’t tell you,” Chris said breathing hard, trying to regain his composure. 

“Christopher-” she shoved him.

“It’s a surprise, okay? Just trust me.” Chris replied. 

She glared at him. “What kind of surprise?” 

“I’m not telling you,” Chris gave her a wicked grin, “you’re just going to have to wait and see,” he threw his arm around her shoulders. “Drugs,” he scoffed.

“What was I supposed to think, Chris? You lied to me.” Riley poked him in the ribs.

“Fair enough.” Chris dropped a kiss on her head. “Let’s get some dinner.” He laughed and shook his head again. Drugs, he shook his head again.

*****************

Chris ordered dinner, chicken for him and penne pasta for her. He cracked open a beer for himself and opened a bottle of wine for her while they waited for their food to be delivered. Chris ran to take a shower before dinner while Riley waited for the delivery person. She wanted to join him in the shower so badly but they both needed food. 

Chris came out of the bathroom with a pair of basketball shorts on, his hair still wet. Riley had gotten things settled on the coffee table in the living room. 

“You don’t have much furniture so I wasn’t sure….”

“This is fine, babe.” Chris smiled. “I usually just eat here or in the kitchen.” Riley eyes filled with tears. “Bits, what’s the matter?”

“This is so sad, Chris. You don’t have a dining room table, this living room barely has any furniture in it, I hate that you’re living like this.” She wiped her eyes.

Chris dropped a kiss on her head. “I’m not here enough to really need much. I’ll be home in three weeks for Christmas. Then shooting is almost over and I’ll be back home with you in our nice, comfy, overly furnitured house.”

As they tucked in to dinner, Riley wrinkled her nose at his chicken. “That looks….not good.”

“It’s not bad.” Chris shrugged.

“You should be eating taco,” she quirked a brow at him, causing him to choke on the sip of beer he’d taken. “What? Tacos are amazing.”

“Uh, yeah ‘cause that’s totally what you meant.” He nudged her knee.

“I totally meant tacos. Get your mind out of the gutter,” she winked at him.

A few minutes later Chris groaned and stretched. “Ugh, I’m stuffed.”

“I could get stuffed.” Riley said grabbing a piece of penne between her thumb and index finger, trying to bring it to her mouth but it landed on her shirt. “Fuck, I love this shirt.”

“You totally did that on purpose. ‘I wanna get stuffed,’ and then dropping pasta so you’d have to take off your shirt.” Chris chuckled. 

“No, I said I could get stuffed. And I totally didn’t mean to drop pasta on my shirt. I love this shirt! Where’s the washer?” She asked ripping the shirt off over her head and making her way towards the hallway.

“Don’t have one. I just send my shit out.” Chris said taking in her lace black bra. 

“Errrg, this is going to be ruined.” She huffed, walking to the back of the couch and gripping the fabric. Chris got up and stalked to stand behind her. He leaned in, breathing in her ear. 

“I missed you so much,” he whispered, his hands immediately going to work to remove her bra as he ground his hard on into her ass. “If I knew all I had to do to get you out here was to lie to you, I would have started a long time ago.”

“I would have ripped your balls off,” she replied as he slid her bra straps down her arms. She let go of the couch for a second so he could throw her bra over his shoulder. She gasped when his hands closed over her breasts, pawing and kneading. She shimmied out of her gym shorts and panties, kicking them to the side. She reached back and stroked him through his basketball shorts.. He groaned in the back of his throat before taking her wrist and putting it back on the couch.

“I’m not going to last long, Bits.” He said pulling down his shorts. He kicked her feet to widen her stance. His hand skirted along her inner thighs before brushing her hot center. “Fuck.” 

“Please, fuck me. We can do all that other shit later but I just need you inside me.” She pushed her ass back against him. He lined up and slowly entered her slick cunt.

“You’re so fucking wet,” he moaned, throwing his head back, going slowly. He knew she’d need some time since it had been four months since they’d had sex. “God, you’re so tight.” He inched the last of himself into until he was seated and he stayed still, giving her time to adjust around him. After a minute, Riley moved against him signaling that she was ready. He wrapped her hair around his hand and yanked her head back. “I’m so sorry, Bits, but this is going to hurt.”

“Don’t talk, just do it. I love it when you hurt me.” She purred. That was all Chris needed to hear. He pulled all the way out before ramming into her again, his balls slapping against her ass. He rammed her brutally and with abandon. The sound of her wetness against his cock almost had him blowing his load. He thrust as deep as he could go making her cry out in pain and ecstasy. He reached forward and started playing with her clit, pinched it and rolling it in his fingers. She tightened around him and he came hard, shooting deep inside her, stars bursting behind his eyes as he grunted.

“Lay down,” he ordered on shaky legs. Riley did as she was told putting an arm behind her head, planting her feet on the ground and letting her legs fall open, allowing him an amazing view of her pink, wet cunt. “Taco time,” he said rubbing his hands together. Riley let out a laugh. He got onto the floor and ran a finger along her folds, “so gorgeous.” He licked a stripe up her folds, tasting their mingled juices on her before latching onto her clit. 

“It feels so weird without your beard.” She whispered, stroking his hair.

“I can stop.” He smiled.

“Don’t you dare. I didn’t say it was bad, it’s just weird.”

He nipped and sucked her bundle of nerves while working two fingers into her, hooking them to find her g-spot. She arched up off the floor, her free hand grabbing onto his hair. He worked her expertly, nipping her clit and finger fucking her hard. He pulled back from her clit to watch his fingers. “Cum for me, baby, please,” he whispered against her folds before going back to her clit. 

“Fuck, Chris, right there! Don’t stop! Please, fuck! Shit! Oh God! There!” She threw her head back and screamed. It actually scared Chris. He’d never heard her scream like that before, it sounded like she had been murdered.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Talk to me,” he begged. She held up a finger, panting to catch her breath. 

After a minute she felt she was able to form words. “I just saw Jesus.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he chuckled before lightly nipping her clit again.

*******************

Drugs?” Chris giggled later as they were wrapped up in the sheets in his bed. He was exhausted in a good way but he knew he was going to hurt when he had to go to set later that morning and he only had three hours left to get some sleep before his alarm would go off. He wasn’t regretting it at all though, it had been awhile since they’d gone four rounds and he was proud of his performance. 

Riley laughed, slapping him in the chest. “You’re the one lying.”

“But in a good way,” he kissed her forehead. 

“I don’t believe you.” She pouted at him.

“You’ll see at Christmas, I promise.” He snuggled her closer to him and closed his eyes. “Get some sleep. I’m taking you to the set in a few hours.”

“Okay,” she nodded sleepily.

It was only three hours but it was the best three hours of sleep either of them had gotten in four months.


	4. Chapter 4

“Riley!” Seb yelled, picking her up in a bear hug and spinning her around.

“Seb…can’t…breathe…” She panted out.

“Sorry, I’m just so happy to see you. Where’s Chris? Did you murder him? If you murdered him I owe Mackie a hundred bucks.”

“I did not murder him. I think he’s getting an ass chewing from his makeup person for being late.” Riley grimaced.

“Late? Oh man, Haley hates it when we’re late. She’s probably giving Chris extra hell since he’s never been late before.” Seb shook his head.

“It’s my fault. You know us women: hair, makeup, outfit. I had to make sure everything was perfect to meet all these big stars.” She wasn’t about to say they were late to set because Chris had insisted on a quickie in the shower no matter how many times she’d tried to dissuade him…which wasn’t much in all honesty.

The rest of the day consisted of Riley watching Chris go through his scenes. He was in a dirty white t-shirt with make up on his arms and face to make him look like he’d been thrown through some rubble. Seeing Chris do the fighting up close and personal was giving her the warm and fuzzies in her nethers. She also loved the fact that he was immersed in his work that he didn’t know she was there. He didn’t look at her, make cheesy faces or wave. He was in the zone and she loved that he could do that.

“Hey, give me a sec to shower and we can get going.” Chris said dropping a quick kiss to Riley’s nose at the end of the day. 

“Do you have to shower? I kinda dig the makeup.” Riley smiled at him.

“Yeah, I gotta shower, Babe.” He chuckled. “I won’t be long.”

“Maybe I can come with you. That makeup, those moves, phew.” 

“I would love nothing more but I can barely fit in the shower by myself. I’ll take care of you when we get back to the rental.” He quirked a brow at her.

“Hey!” Mackie yelled down the row of trailers. “It’s your turn to host the barbecue! We’ll be there at 8!”

“Got it!” Chris responded. “Fuck.”

“Hurry and get cleaned up. We have a lot of things we need to pick up at the store. You have no food back at the rental.” Riley pointed out. “But I’m warning you right now, if you pull any shit in the grocery store you are not getting sex for the rest of the time I’m here.”

Chris pouted. “You’re no fun.”

“I know,” she patted his chest.

******************  
It was almost 7 by the time they got home from the store and had put things away for the barbecue.

“Chris,” Riley giggled. He leaned against the sink, his arms wrapped around her, giving playful bites to her neck. “We don’t have time.”

“I only need ten minutes.” He said, slipping a hand down the front of her pants. “I can get us both there.” He twirled them around so she was facing the sink and he was behind her. He unbuttoned her pants and slid down the zipper. “I’ve fantasized about fucking you right here just like this so many times.” He gruffed against her ear. She wound one arm back around his neck while guiding him under her panties with her other hand. He huffed air out of his nose in satisfaction as he latched onto her clit. She pushed her ass back against him and moaned. 

“Hey! I brought the chairs!” Seb yelled from the front yard.

“Fahk!” Chris muttered, pulling his hand out of Riley’s pants. She quickly straightened herself out and do up her jeans. 

“It’s a good thing we didn’t get too far. You’d have to hide until your boner went away.” She teased. He slapped her ass before going to help Seb bring the chairs into the house. 

It wasn’t long before everybody showed up at the house. It was cold in Atlanta so Chris was wearing his black leather coat while outside cooking hamburgers. Riley came out in a black stocking cap, shiny leather jacket and handed Chris a glass of beer. “Thanks, Babe.” He said, giving her a quick kiss.

“Aww, so cute. Smile for the camera!” Mackie said as he snapped a pic of them. 

“Let me see,” Chris said looking at Mackie’s phone. “Text me that, please.”

“Sure thing! How them burgers coming? I’m starving.” 

“They’re gettin there.” Chris answered as Riley went inside. 

Chris watched Riley as she flitted around the house, talking to everybody and being the perfect hostess. He loved that she so easily endeared herself to the people who’d been his Marvel family for years. The other women he dated would have been freaking out over the fact that they were meeting movie stars that he ended up being embarrassed. Of course, he should have known that Riley would be different.

*****************  
It was after midnight when everybody had cleared out. Riley surveyed the rental and was relieved that the mess wasn’t too bad. It wouldn’t take them long to get it all cleaned up.

“I’m going to help Seb clear out these chairs and then we’ll finish what we started.” He said giving her a wicked grin. 

“Good,” she smiled. 

“Do not touch anything. I’ll clean up tomorrow.” He said, reading her mind. “Go lay down. I’ll be there soon.” 

Riley got into the bedroom, undressed and lay on top of the bedspread. She settled herself on the pillows while she waited for Chris. Ten minutes later, he entered the bedroom and smiled. The love of his life was naked, curled on her side fast asleep. He wasn’t surprised, jet lag is usually worse the next day on top of how little they’d slept the night before. He shifted her so he could tuck her under the covers. He got ready for bed and climbed in next to her, quickly dropping off to sleep.  
***************  
The next morning Chris was three fingers deep in Riley’s pussy, working her over. Her head was thrown back as she moaned, begging for release.

“Chris, please!” She pleaded. He was just watching her, waiting for her to release around his fingers. “I’m so close!”

“Cum for me, Baby and I’ll give you what you really want.” He husked. Riley lips were between her teeth, mewling quietly.

“Chris!” a deep voice called suddenly, startling Chris. That was not Riley’s voice, that was a man’s voice. “You said you wanted to work out this morning, let’s go!” 

“I’ll be right out, Seb! I gotta get dressed!” Chris called back. “Fuck me running with a big ol’ donkey dick.” Chris huffed to Riley.

“You go take care of your own big ol’ donkey dick, I’ll distract Seb.” Riley smiled getting out of bed. She slipped some clothes and padded out to the living room. “Mornin’, Sebby.” She said.

“I thought you’d be sleeping.” Seb said. 

“Some asshole woke me up by yelling. Figured I’d come out here and kick his ass.” She smirked.

“Sorry, I forgot you were here.” Seb replied. He looked confused when the shower turned on. “Shouldn’t you shower after you work out?”

“Oh, he was complaining last night about his back hurting. Something about tweaking it when he was doing a stunt yesterday.” Riley thought quick on her feet, knowing Chris was in the coldest shower he could possibly get. “I’m sure he’s just loosening up his muscles for your work out.”

It wasn’t long before Chris came out of the bedroom in sweats and a t-shirt. “You want me to come back so you can go to the set or do you just want to come with us?”

“I’m going to stay here and clean up then take a nap. The jet lag is killing me.” She said giving Chris a quick kiss. She didn’t want to tell him that she’d be in the shower finishing herself off. She was too wound up to do anything and there was only one way to get rid of it.  
**************  
Back in Boston, Ashley was checking Twitter from Sarah’s desk at Jonathan’s construction company. When she came across Chris’ latest Tweet her stomach dropped.

"Don’t believe everything you read. Riley’s the only girl for me. Love ya babe!"

“Hey, you’re alive.” Scott said answering his phone. “Well, I’m glad…okay, have fun, don’t get arrested again…..yeah, yeah see ya soon. Love ya, bye!”

“What’s that all about?”Jonathan asked.

“Riley and Chris are going out to some bar tonight with his friends.” Scott shrugged.

“What was that part about not getting arrested again?” Ashley asked innocently.

“Oh, so, get this. Riley and I were at a bar here. Some guy was being a dick to me and then he grabbed my ass so Riley got in his face. Anyway, he put his hands on her so I punched him. He broke a bottle on the bar so Riley hit him with a chair. It was so epic. We got taken to the police station to get all the usual shit done: fingerprints, mug shots, the works. There were no charges but man that was an awesome night.” Scott reminisced. 

“Sounds like it.” Ashley replied quirking an eyebrow.’

“Hey, we gotta go if we’re gonna make it to your mom’s in time for dinner.” Jonathan said.

“Right! I almost forget. Night, Ash!” Scott said. Jonathan gave her a quick wave goodbye. 

She waited until their car had left the parking lot before getting out her phone. “Hey, I need a favor. I need a couple mug shots.”


	5. Chapter 5

Riley rolled over at the chirp of her phone and sighed. Chris was texting her to see how she was feeling…again. He’d been texting her nonstop since she’d been diagnosed with a sinus infection two days ago.

She opened the text and groaned. “We need dis” was followed by a picture that, of course, only Chris would send her. 

She punched out a quick “No, Christopher, I already got ur presents” before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. She grinned as Cheap Thrills started playing; Chris still hated her ringtone for him which made her happy. She grimaced as she moved to pick up her phone, her face throbbing with the shift in position. 

“No,” she answered.

“I didn’t even sa-”

“No.” She said again.

“C’mon, Bits,” Chris pleaded.

“Not on your life. What would your mother say?” Riley challenged.

“She wouldn’t have to know!” 

Riley laughed and let out a small “ow”. 

“How ya doin, Babe?” Chris asked, concern evident in his voice.

“I’m fine,” she yawned, “the antibiotics are making me feel better; I’ll live.” 

“You better, I get home tomorrow.” 

“I can’t wait,” she sighed. 

“Me either. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Tears pricked her eyes and there was a painful twinge in her throat.

“See you tomorrow, Bits.” He said, trying to keep his composure; he hated being away from her when she was sick.

“See ya.” She said, ending the call. She didn’t want to cry because she knew it would make her sinuses plug up worse but she couldn’t help it, she just missed Chris so much.

*******

“Ri, I’m home!” Chris yelled as he walked into the living room, dropping his bag on the floor. He noticed a note propped up against a candle on the counter. He flipped it open had threw his left hand over his boob, laughing.

If you want to see your precious girlfriend again you will bring tequila, mac n’ cheese, and Starburst jelly beans to your mother’s house by 8 pm tonight.

~ the guy that your girlfriend loved before you stole her from me

Chris showered and changed as fast as he could, grabbing Riley’s Christmas gift out of his bag so he could drop it by Scott and Jonathan’s apartment so she wouldn’t stumble on it early.

He stopped by the store after the present was secured at the apartment and picked up tequila, mac ‘n cheese, and Starburst jelly beans as directed; wouldn’t want anything untoward to happen to Riley. He giggled to himself, only his brother would do something like this.

“Riley better be in one piece you son of a bitch!” Chris yelled playfully when he walked in the door of his mom’s house, his bag of ransom demands in his hand. 

“Christopher Robert Evans!” Lisa yelled, smacking him on the arm. “You watch your language when you come into this house!”

“Sorry, Ma,” Chris said as a blush crept up on his cheeks. “The kids here?” 

“No and thank God for that with your dirty mouth.” Lisa glared.

“Ma, you have no idea,” he smirked. Lisa gave her eldest son a glare and smacked him upside the head. “Shit! Jesus, fuck, I mean, shit, I-fuck. Sorry!” 

“Riley is in the kitchen eating chicken noodle soup. You will go in there and be a gentleman, Christopher. If I hear one more swear word out of that mouth I will wash it out with soap, you got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He said quietly, hanging his head; he knew she meant it. Coughing made him snap out of it and wander into the kitchen. “You okay?” He asked Scott as Jonathan thumped him on the back, dropping the provisions on the counter as Riley gave him a huge hug and a kiss. 

“He made the unfortunate decision to take a drink right before your mom threatened to wash your mouth out with soap,” Jonathan chuckled.

“In all fairness, you did deserve it,” Riley patted his chest and kissing him on the cheek.

“In my defense, you were being held against your will. I had to rescue you,” Chris grinned.

“My hero,” Riley said, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

“Kids in the room,” Scott said as soon as he’d recovered. Chris flipped him off and continued the kiss. “Ma! Chris is flipping me off!”

“Stop being a tattletale!” Lisa called. “And, Chris, stop flipping off your brother.”

“We need to get you home and into bed,” Chris dropped a kiss to Riley’s nose.

“Chris, c’mon man!” Scott whined.

“She’s sick, dickwad, I wasn’t talking about sex.” Chris grumped. 

“Well you better get it out of your system now,” Lisa said coming into the kitchen, “you’re staying here Christmas Eve since Carly and Shanna are at their in-laws until Christmas evening. I don’t want any of that shit under my roof.”

“Ma, you said ‘shit.’ Chris should wash your mouth out with soap.” Scott said smugly.

“Out! All of you out!” Lisa pointed at the front door. “Who’s idea was it to have two boys?” she muttered  
******  
“Since we’re staying at your mom’s house Christmas Eve, I want to give you the presents I got you early,” Riley looked at him slyly and licked her lips. “Go get naked, sit on the couch and start without me. I’ll only be a minute.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Chris chuckled, “am I gonna need lotion?”

“No, I won’t be long at all. I just gotta check on something and get a few things from the kitchen.” 

“Uh…the kitchen? Should I be worried?” He said kicking off his shoes so he could pull off his socks.

“Not at all.” She said flitting past him to the bedroom to check the gadget to make sure it was ready to go; when she was satisfied it was charged she left the bedroom, closing the bedroom behind her. Chris had gotten naked, his feet propped on the edge of the coffee table, slowly stroking himself. Riley quickly kneeling down on a couch cushion, pulled her hair to the side and slid him into her mouth, making a airtight seal. She bobbed her head up and down a few times, massaging the base of his dick with the pads of her fingers. He bucked his hips into her mouth, causing her to slide him out of her mouth making a wet popping sound.

“C’mon, babe. It’s been two and a half weeks!” He whined.

“Talk to Seb about why you only got laid half the week I was visiting. I was just helping out a bit. I still gotta grab two things.” She said kissing his cheek. 

He heard a drawer open and the sound of tin rattling then a cupboard opening and closing. “What are you doing?” He turned around to look.

“Turn that pretty little face back around or you’re gonna get some major blue balls and you’ll miss the big surprise.” Riley said as the ice dispenser turned on and the unmistakable sound of ice hitting glass reverberated around the room. Riley walked to the side of the coffee table and nudged his leg so he would move it and let her in. She set the ice on the coffee table and took a pink tablet out of her mouth before smiling wickedly at him. She took him in her mouth again making him throw his head back. A hot sensation he’d never felt before enveloped his aching cock.

“Shit, fuck, oh my God, fuck,” he groaned, fisting his hands in her hair.

“Ow, ow, ow,” she muttered, “let go of my hair.” When he did as she requested she went back to working over his cock, bobbing her head and massaging small circles in the base of his member. She pulled off of him so she could suck one of his balls into her mouth. Riley reached back and popped an ice cube her mouth while taking two fingers and pressing them to Chris’ sack, moving them left and right in a vibrating motion.

“Jesus, fuck, Riley,” he husked, his hips bucking involuntarily. When she plunged his cock into her hot, wet mouth, a freezing sensation took over his dick, making him harder. He tangled his hands into her hair again.

“Grab the couch cushions because if you pull my hair that hard one more time I’m going to punch you in the nuts and party’s over.” Riley growled. Chris did what he was told and she rewarded him by sucking one nut and then the other into her cold mouth.

“Fucking, Christ,” he grunted, his feet pushing against the coffee table almost toppling it over. Riley pulled back again and put what Chris recognized as an Altoids in her mouth. “God, I’ve heard of this but nobody’s ever done it before. Your mouth feels so motherfucking amazing.”

“Your a mouthy fucker tonight,” she said as her hand continued to work him over. She took the Altoid out of her mouth and licked around his tip.

“I’m gonna cum, Ri, I’m gonna cum.” He moaned. Riley quickly pushed him into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat where he shot his load. Chris pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him and kissed her passionately, licking her bottom lip looking for access. When she opened to him, he forcefully shoved his tongue in her mouth. He had her naked in under two minutes and went immediately to sucking and pawing her breasts. He ran his palm over her the tip of her nipple causing her to arch against him, revealing her wetness to him. 

“Fuck,” he pushed her to the side so she was sitting on the cushion; he moved her so she was in the same position he had been in. He ran a finger along her pussy. “So wet. That what sucking my cock does to you, hmm?”

“Yes,” she grunted. He popped an ice cube into his mouth while he slipped a finger into her cunt, pumping his fingers hard. He cheeked the frozen water and blew on her folds. She carded her hands through his hair, careful not to yank like he had done. He licked her clit, removing his fingers so he could lick down her slick. She cried out, one hand reaching behind her to anchor herself as she rolled her hips against him. He stuck his finger into the cup of ice while popping the Altoid into his mouth. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard with my cock that you’re not going to be able to walk for a week,” he promised, “I’m gonna eat your pussy so good you won’t remember your name.” He shoved his finger back into her wetness at the same time he sucked in her clit. The warring feelings of heat and ice made her scream his name and cum all over his fingers. She noticed he was rock hard again. She grabbed his hand and tugged him up so she could lead him into the bedroom. 

“Now, for the real fun,” she shoved him back onto the bed. She leaned over and unplugged something and held it up for him to look at.

“What in the fuck is that thing?” He blanched. 

“This, my dear, is the Happy Rabbit Cock Ring. It goes around your base and the rabbit stimulates my clit,” she held up the bright pink silicone ring. 

“I dunno about this.” He looked a little scared.

“Babe, trust me. Let’s just try it and if you don’t like it, we’ll stop using it immediately.” Riley encouraged him.

“Okay,” he licked his lips. She sucked him into her mouth again to lube him up and slipped the ring over his cock. He grunted.

“Okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, it’s just weird.” 

“Oh, just wait.” She smiled and pushed a button. Chris eyes practically popped out of his head.

“I-wha-I-” he stuttered.

“Do I need to take it off?” She asked concerned.

“No!” He yelled. She smiled and climbed on him, plunging him deep inside her.

“Oh my fucking Jesus motherfucking Christ.” Riley moaned as the rabbit part of the ring stimulated her clit. They moved together, the vibrations doing most of the work for them. It was an amazing sensation to be filled to the hilt while the vibrations worked against her clit. For Chris it was mind blowing to feel her tight, hot pussy around him as the sensations from the ring made him move inside her in ways he’d never been able to before. He slammed into her brutally, pounding her as hard as he could. “Fuck,” she squeaked as she clenched around his cock. Her spasming cunt was too much and he emptied deep inside her.

She rolled off him, pulled the ring off, taking it into the bedroom to wash it while grabbing a wet rag for them to both clean up with. 

“Now, I know why women use vibrators,” Chris panted, “holy shit.”

“I thought you’d like that,” Riley said patting his chest. 

“Best Christmas gift ever.” He kissed her temple.  
*******  
“Chris, let’s go!” Scott yelled for his brother. Riley had gone to Lisa’s house with Jonathan so Chris could get his Christmas gift together. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Chris muttered, setting Riley’s gift down on the counter.

  
“Is that what you’re wearing?” Scott asked taking in Chris’ slacks and button up shirt. “She’s totally gonna get suspicious if she sees you wearing that. Go put on casual clothes. Hurry up or we’re going to be late!” Chris jogged back into the bedroom and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, hurrying so he wouldn’t make them late to dinner; his mother would kill him.

“’kay, let’s go.” Chris huffed, rushing out of the house. Chris fidgeted with his hands the whole way there. It was his first Christmas with Riley and he wanted it to be perfect.

“Finally,” Riley teased when they walked in the door. “Your mom was about to have a kitten.”

“I was not about to have a kitten, young lady!” Lisa swatted at Riley. “I was merely wondering where my two sons had gone off to on Christmas Eve and what kind of trouble they were getting into.” 

“We got in no trouble,” Scott promised.

“If I wasn’t so worried about getting dinner on the table I’d lecture you about your grammar.” Lisa huffed.

Dinner was laid out and the five adults tucked in, talking about nothing. Chris couldn’t stop bouncing his knee until Scott kicked him in the shin from across the table. Chris scowled at his brother and Scott shot him a look.

“You two okay?” Riley asked. 

“Never better,” Scott flashed her a fake smile.

“I don’t trust either of you.” Riley scowled, “you’re up to something.”

“Let’s clear the table and then presents!” Scott practically screamed. 

Of course opening presents with three adult children was interesting to say the least but it gave the two women happiness to watch them. Riley gave Chris strict instructions to open her present last. After everybody was gone opening their various books, gift cards, and Disney memorabilia, Chris tore into Riley’s gift.

“Read the card first,” Riley said, tears pricking her eyes. Chris flipped the plain white card open and gasped. 

“What does it say? Are you pregnant? Because if you are this is perfect,” Scott clapped. 

“It says,” emotion choking Chris’ response, “Chris, thanks for being a huge fan and loyal supporter. For the record I DO think you’re cool, all blushing aside.Captain America is one of Ben’s favorite super heroes so a huge thank you for that, Tom Brady.”

“Keep going,” Riley rubbed his back. Inside the box was a helmet and football dedicated to Chris with Tom’s signature and a personalized jersey that had EVANS on the back also with Tom’s autograph. 

“This is amazing, Bits. How did you do this?” Chris asked, brushing tears out of his eyes. “Best Christmas gift ever.” 

She grinned at the phrase since he’d used it last night too. “I have connections.”

“Is it the mob? Tell me it’s the mob!” Scott chimed in.

“No,” Riley glared at him, “but I could have you killed and it would look like an accident.”

“Okay, my turn!” Chris piped up. 

“I have to go to the bathroom!” Scott jumped up, running from the room. 

“What’s up with him?” Riley asked. 

Chris tugged her so she was standing up and he got down on one knee, keeping her hand in his. “I probably shouldn’t do it this way, in front of family and I know how cautious you are about love. You were so reluctant to move in with me and you scoffed at the idea that I could possibly love you-”

“What’s going on? Are you hurt? Oh God the Russos are gonna kill me. Do you need an ambulance? Is it your knee?” Riley put a hand over her heart.

Chris chuckled, “listen to me. I love you more than I have ever loved any silly woman before you. You’re it for me, Riley. When I think of my future, you’re there. You and our kids. I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives.” Chris looked at Scott who was watching from the kitchen noticing he was shaking his head no. “Fuck, Chris, you’re a fucking meatball,” Chris muttered hanging his head. 

“I’m so confused, what’s going on?” Riley asked. “Are you breaking up with me? Because that’s not what I was expecting and not on Christmas Eve. I thought you of all people would have better taste!”

“Well, I was trying to ask you to marry me but I forgot the ring.” Chris grimaced looking at her.

“What?” Riley asked, her hand going from her heart to cover her mouth, tears brimming in her eyes.

“I left the ring on the counter at home; but will you marry me?” Chris asked. Riley knelt down to him, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. She broke away to nod before they kissed again. There was a loud cheer from Scott, Lisa, and Jonathan. “Ma, we’re running home real quick to grab the ring,” Chris said his eyes never leaving Riley’s.

*******  
Chris flipped the kitchen light on and put his keys next to the Beauty and Beast rose sitting on the counter.

“This is for you,” He handed it to her. “Look,” he said opening it up.

“Oh my God, Chris, it’s perfect,” she whispered. He pulled the ring out from where it was nestled in the velvet and showed it her. “Mickey Mouse?” She laughed. “I love it! Best Christmas gift ever,” she slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

“I am so glad you think so. I was so worried.” He admitted.

“Why?” She asked softly.

“You were so reluctant to move in with me and so adamant that nobody like me could love somebody like you. And then asking you in front of our family, I just thought it would be a lot of pressure on you and that you’d feel like you had to say yes.” 

“Chris, if I didn’t want to marry you I would have said so,” Riley replied. “I want to marry you. I want to spend my life with you.” He bent down to kiss her passionately, hand tangling in her hair. “Mmm, we can’t. Your mom expects us back at her place, remember? We’re staying the night.”

“Fahk. Okay.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“What about Valentine’s Day?” Chris suggested. He and Riley were in the kitchen bouncing wedding dates off each other.

“Chris, it’s January thirtieth. There’s no way we can throw a wedding together by then. Why don’t we just push it out until summer or next year?”

“I want you to be my wife before I have to leave for the press tour,” he reminded her.

“Can’t we pump the brakes just a little?”

“Yeah…of course,” he said sadly. “Whatever you need.”

“Jesus, fuck. Okay, give me a minute,” she squeezed her eyes shut and blew out a breath. “I can do this. I can do this.”

“We don’t have to get married so soon, Bits. I’ve been pushing this since we got engaged and I’m putting a lot of pressure on you-” Riley cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth.

“I want to marry you tomorrow, Chris. You know how I am, though; I’m scared. It’s all been going so well and I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Something is going to happen,” she massaged her temples.

“That’s just it, Bits. There’s always going to be something coming our way. If we wait to start our lives because of something that might happen then we’re never going to do anything,” he said.

“Soooo, you seen TMZ today?” Scott asked as he came into the house with his laptop and setting it on the island.

“No…why?” Chris asked cautiously.

“We made the front page, bitches!” Scott turned the screen so they could all look at it. There was an entry, complete with Riley and Scott’s mugshots about them being processed through the Boston Police Department for their “violent barroom brawl” and that the case had been referred to the prosecuting attorney for review to see if charges would be filed. Luckily, there was an update that said Chris’ publicist could confirm that no charges were being filed because there was no barroom brawl, it was one man getting rowdy which caused Scott and Riley to protect themselves.

“Thank God for Paige,” Riley sighed. “Your publicist is a godsend.”

“Agreed,” Chris said.

“So what are we doing?” Scott asked. “Jonathan is pulling an all nighter and I’m bored.”

“We’re trying to decide on a wedding date,” Chris rubbed his forehead.

“What did you decide?” Scott asked as he rummaged through the fridge.

“The twenty-fifth of Never.” Chris scrunched up his face.

“Oh, come on, Chris. That’s not fair!” Riley snapped.

“I’m kidding, Cranky Pants. I’m getting worried about you. Your mood goes from perfectly normal to sad to normal to pissed to sad to normal. You’re having a lot more nightmares lately. Maybe you should go see the doctor,” Chris rested his hand between her shoulder blades.

“What about Chris’s birthday?” Scott suggested when he noticed that Riley looked like she was about to cry. He grabbed a couple beers and passed them around. Riley took a sip of her beer and spit it out, running to the bathroom as her stomach heaved up everything it could.

“You should go help her,” Scott looked disgusted with his brother when Chris just stood there.

“I tried last night but I about got kicked in the balls. She doesn’t want me in there,” Chris ran his hand over his face.

“He’s in Paris,” Riley said weakly when she returned to the kitchen after rinsing her mouth out with water.

“Okay, February is out because there’s just not enough time. What about March? We can throw a wedding together in a month.” Scott suggested.

“March is okay. I could do March, I guess. But usually alterations for a dress take six weeks so I’d have to start dress shopping tomorrow,” Riley replied.

“Done! I can go tomorrow,” Scott clapped. “This is going to be so much fun.”

“How about we set a date first?” Chris said, pulling Riley against his side, his hand resting on her hip.

“April will give you plenty of time to get a dress and get it altered. It also gives us time to figure out color schemes, wedding party, send out invitations, and get a honeymoon booked. The first Saturday in April is the first…April Fools Day.” Scott pointed out.

“I like that,” Riley smiled. “April Fools Day, seems kind of fitting since the big joke is that you’re a fool to get married. What do you think, Chris?”

He took a big gulp of his beer, “Oh, I think I’m a fool alright. I’m gonna regret this every day for the rest of my life,” he smirked. “You drive me crazy.”

“I think we just settled on a date!” Scott couldn’t smile any wider if he tried.

“Wow! That was easy. We’ve been going round and round for an hour,” Chris shook his head.

“I’m a magical unicorn,” Scott shrugged, “What can I say?”

“Now that that’s done, I am going to bed,” Riley yawned.

“It’s seven forty-five!” Scott whined.

“I’m exhausted and we have a big day of wedding dress shopping tomorrow.”

“Since you put it that way, sleep away!”

“I’ll be right there,” Chris said giving her a quick kiss.

*******

Why’d you pick this one again?” Riley asked coming out of the dressing room. “It’s pink and has these frilly flowers all over the skirt.”

“I just wanted to see you in it,” Scott shrugged.

“Dick.” She twirled so he could fully appreciate it’s hideousness. “How many more do I have to try on?”

“None here. There’s one more place we’re going and then you can be done for the day.”

“Oh thank God, my back is raw from all these zippers, straps, corset closures, and the clamps to make the dress fit better. I feel like your brother whipped me last night.” Riley left to change out of the dress.

“Didn’t need to hear that!” Scott called after her.

*******

“Okay, try these two on. One of these is your dress.” Scott said.

Riley came out in the first dress a few minutes later. “I like it but I don’t love it. It’s just not something he likes anyway. It’s beautiful but it’s not us.”

“Yeah, I think the other one will be better,” Scott agreed.

When Riley came out in the second dress, she was crying. “Scott,” she whispered.

“It’s…I can’t…it’s…”

“Right? It’s so perfect. He’s going to love it. This is it.” Riley sighed.

“Did you just say ‘yes’ to the dress?” Scott asked.

“Shut up!” Riley wiped tears off her cheeks.

“You go change and I’ll pay for the dress,” Scott said.

“Um…”

“Chris gave me his credit card so he could pay for the dress,” Scott explained.

“No way! He’ll go online to check where the charge came from and do whatever he can to figure out which dress it is. He can’t know about this, Scott. If it were any other dress I wouldn’t care but not this dress.”

“You’re right. He’s a meatball of massive proportions.”

Once Riley was back in the car she punched out a quick text to Chris:

i know ur not supposed 2 c the dress b4 the wedding but i had 2 show you since u luv little mermaid


	7. Chapter 7

“Please step out of the car, sir,” the police officer told Chris.

“What? Why?” Chris was in disbelief. Yeah, he’d been speeding, but he hadn’t done anything that would require this course of action.

“Dude, just do it.” Scott said quietly from the passenger seat. Jonathan nodded in agreement from the backseat.

“Have you been drinking tonight, sir?” the cop asked once Chris was out of his car.

“No! I would never drink and drive! There’s been some kind of mistake,” Chris was offended by the accusation. 

“Step behind my car, please.” The officer ordered. Chris fought back the urge to rolled his eyes but complied, if he did what he was asked, the cop would just let him go that much quicker. After Scott and Jonathan had been pulled from the car, patted down, and ordered to sit on the curb, the officer returned his attention back to Chris.

“Officer,” Chris looked at the name badge, “Morgan, there really has been some mistake. I’m on my way to meet my fiancee to go over wedding stuff.”

“That would cause me to drink, too,” Officer Morgan chuckled as he patted Chris down. 

“No, that’s not-”

“Okay, close your eyes, arms out to your sides.”

Chris could not believe he was being put through field sobriety tests. They were just on their way to meet Riley to go over last minute wedding preparations. He hadn’t had a drop of alcohol.

“For the last test, I’m going to need you to close your eyes, tilt your head back, and touch your palms together behind your back.” Officer Morgan said. Chris did as he was told and felt the cold metal against his wrist before he could even process what was happening.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Chris couldn’t believe this shit. “I haven’t done anything wrong. I demand a breathalyzer test.”

“Breathalyzer’s broken. We’ll get you one when we get to the police station,” Morgan led Chris to his police car.

“You can’t do this, man. You don’t understand! My fiancee will straight up murder me for this! I haven’t done anything wrong,” Chris pleaded. “Scott! You have to help me! Riley is going to kill me for this, you have to do something! She’s going to be pissed!”

Another police car pulled up and another officer joined Morgan. “What about those two?” the new officer asked.

“Drunk as skunks. Whole car smells like booze.” Morgan replied.

“What? No, it doesn’t! I’ve never even had alcohol in that car!”

“They all say that,” he said to Chris and helped him into the police car. “Tell it to the judge.”

“Well, there goes the wedding,” Chris hung his head back. “No, wedding for me. I’m a dead man. I yelled at her for getting processed. I can’t even imagine what she’s going to do when she hears that I’ve been arrested. I’m never going to have kids. She’s going to cut my nutsack off.” Chris couldn’t stop rambling. This was a disaster, a fucking disaster. Chris didn’t notice when the car had stopped. He was in a daze and just let Morgan lead him inside the building. He was taken into a small room where a judge in a bad white wig sat at a poorly built bench.

“Christopher Robert Evans, you have been charged with one count of…fuck, I forgot what I was supposed to say. Anyway, welcome to married life and shit,” the judge smacked a hammer and nearly broke his “bench.”

“What?” Chris asked coming out of his daze. He looked around and saw all of his friends roaring with laughter. “Are you serious? Fuck you guys! Fuck all of you! I was scared shitless!” The cuffs were removed and Chris finally relaxed. “Scott, man, how could you?”

“It was Derrick’s idea,” Scott shrugged. Derrick was one of Chris’s best friends who was in the Boston Police Department. “Surprise! It’s your bachelor party!”

“Please tell me you at least got video,” Chris blushed and shook his head.

“Of course we did! We even got audio from inside the car. I can’t wait to show Riley!” Scott clapped, he was so proud of himself.

*******  
“Asante sana squash banana!” Chris was singing/screaming while waiting for his Uber back to the house. “I need to text Riley,” he slurred.

“No, Duuude, she’s going to kill you, ‘member?” Scott was just as drunk as his brother.

“I’ll protect you!” Jonathan joined them, completing their drunken trio.

“She’ll cut his nuts off,” Scott said.

“Can’t cut it out, it’ll grow back!” Chris laughed. He tended to channel Rafiki when he’d had too much to drink. “I feel bigger than normal. Am I a dinosaur?” Jonathan and Scott broke out into fits of laughter. “What?”

“You’re a ball meat!” Scott fell over. Finally the Uber arrived and they all piled in.

“Home, JARVIS!” Chris ordered. Thankfully he was able to remember his address and it didn’t take them long to get there. Chris had trouble getting his car key into the front door deadbolt and he gave up. “This forcefield is keeping me from my woman. STOP BEING A FUCKER!” He threw himself against the door. He could hear Dodger growling from inside the house. “Dodger! Go get help, boy!” He sat down with his back against the door. Suddenly he was laying half in the house, looking up at Riley.

“RILEY!” Scott screamed. “I CAN’T GET UP OR I’LL FALL OFF THE WORLD!” He was laying in the yard, his hands fisted in the grass.

“Your roof needs to be replaced. I should do that right now. Got any tools?” Jonathan swayed on his feet.

“Seriously? All three of you came over here?” Riley huffed and put her hands on her hips.

“We wanted to finish the night with a beautiful woman,” Chris gave her his best drunk/charming smile.

“All you’re going to finish the night with is a toilet bowl. Each of you find a bathroom so you can get comfortable. Chris, you are not using ours. The sound of you heaving up alcohol is not something I want to hear for the rest of the night.” She pointed them all into the house.

“ASANTE SANA SQUASH BANANA!” Chris yelled again. “Where’s my shield?”

“Back in LA.” Riley informed him.

“Why?” Chris whined. “I need it NOW!”

“I swear, Chris, if you start crying, I’m going to throat punch you. Get your shit together.” She was finally able to get each of the men settled into a bathroom with water, pain relievers, new toothbrushes, toothpaste, and pillows. She slept fitfully though, having to get up several times to settle the guys back down into their prospective bathrooms.

*******

“Uuuuuuuuuugh,” Chris groaned. He was stiff from having slept on the bathroom tile all night, his throat was sore from throwing up so much, his ear hurt and his head felt like it was going to explode. He brushed his teeth and staggered into the kitchen. “I am never drinking again,” he muttered.

“I should hope not. How’s your ear?” Riley asked.

“It hurts…why?” He looked at her suspiciously.

“It was the only way I could get you out of the bed and back into the bathroom. You were persistent, that’s for sure but you were so drunk I don’t think you could have performed.” Riley giggled.

“Oh, God.” Chris hid his head in hand.

“What do you remember from last night?” She set a cup of coffee down in front of him.

“I remember getting arrested and going before a judge. That’s about it,” he took a sip of the hot liquid.

“You got arrested?” Riley asked grinning.

“Well ‘arrested’,” he air quoted. “Derrick set me up for a surprise bachelor party.”

“I can’t wait to see that footage,” Riley sighed. “I may even put in the wedding somehow.”

“You knew?”

“Of course, I knew. Why else do you think I asked you to help with place settings? I had to get you out of the house.”

“I hate you,” he grumped.

“You’re going to love me so much more when you see your drunk texts to me,” she put her hand under his chin and squeezed his cheeks to give him fishlips. “I can’t wait for you to have my babies, either.” She gave him an awkward kiss before releasing his face and patting his cheek.

“Oh, God,” he hung his head. Riley handed him her phone and let him read over what he’d written to her. “I am never drinking again.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Where’re we at?” Lisa asked coming into the kitchen and handing Riley a paper bag. 

“Invitations have been ordered,” Riley said checking that item off her list. “Ooo, food!” Riley clutched the bag to her heart. “Is there enough time between the invitations going out next week and the time of the wedding?”

“You don’t have to do this now, but I’d do it sooner rather than later,” Lisa said.

Riley was confused and peeked into the bag, frowning. “Not food,” she pouted, “Wait, is that what I think it is? Lisa, I’m not pregnant.”

“Don’t argue with me, Riley Marie. I’ve been pregnant four times. Carly’s been pregnant three times. That’s seven pregnancies I’ve been a part of. Take the test.” Lisa patted Riley’s hand.

“Lisa, I’m on birth control. There’s no way I’m pregnant.” Riley put a hand on her hip.

“Trust me, hon. A mother knows these things. And unless you used condoms over Christmas, which I doubt you did, antibiotics make birth control ineffective.” Lisa smiled. “And yes, it’s February so there is plenty of time between the invitations being sent out and the wedding. Okay, so what else do we have to get done?”

“Um…” Riley trailed off trying to ignore what Lisa said. “The invitations will have a blonde instead of a red head. Wedding colors are purple and teal.”

“That’ll be pretty,” Lisa replied.

“Chris and I will go cake tasting later this week.” Riley was having a hard time concentrating.

“Decorations?” Lisa asked.

“A few Disney things, nothing much,” Riley shrugged, still holding the paper bag.

“You going to hold that all night or…” Lisa trailed off.

“Okay, fine. I’ll take the stupid test, but only to prove you wrong. I love you, Lisa, and I hate to disappoint you, but I’m not pregnant.” Riley smirked.

Five minutes later, Riley came out of the bathroom, the test in her hand. She sat down on the bar stool at the island, her eyes full of unshed tears and her chin quivering. “I’m pregnant!” she whispered as the tears spilled over.

“O…okay, this wasn’t supposed to upset you,” Lisa said patting her back. Riley put her head down and kept crying. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I’m going to be fat at my wedding! And, God, the dress, Lisa! The dress isn’t going to fit!”

“Everything will be fine! You’re not going to be fat.” Lisa hugged her.

“And Chris!”

“What about Chris?” Lisa asked confused. “He’s going to be excited. He’s always wanted kids.”

“He’s going on his foreign press tour after we get back from our honeymoon! He’s going to miss everything!”

“It’s only a month. We’ll be here to help out with anything you may need,” Lisa said. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.”

“Okay,” Riley replied, quietly.

*******  
It was 11:30 pm when Chris pulled into the garage. He’d hung out with Scott and Jonathan all day before playing poker with some friends. Now he was looking forward to crawling into bed and sleeping for days. Riley had kept him up tossing and turning due to the stress of planning a wedding.

When he got into the house, Riley was sitting on the counter looking sad and worried. He walked up to her and put his hands on each side of her thighs. She handed him a little blue stick and his mind went blank.

“Did you just hand me a pee stick?” He asked stupidly. Riley couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her. “Wha…what’s this? Are you? Are we?” His eyes were wide. Riley nodded at him. He lifted her off the counter, her legs going around his waist as he twirled them.

“I’m going to puke if you don’t stop,” she giggled.

“We’re having a baby,” Chris whispered as he set her on the counter again.

“Yeah, best Christmas present ever, right?” Riley winked.

“Really? Christmas?” Chris was awed.

“Yeah, that’s when I was on antibiotics for my sinus infection. Apparently, antibiotics make birth control infective.”

“We’re having a baby!” Chris yelled, arms raised in the air. “This is blue,” he looked at the test again. “Does this mean it’s a boy?”

Riley threw her head back and laughed. “No, it just means I’m pregnant, ya meatball. It will be awhile before we know the sex of the baby.”

“The baby,” Chris said in awe. “Our baby.” He kissed her passionately.

“Our baby,” she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’ll call and make an appointment with the doctor to make sure it’s not a false positive, but everything matches up and your mom’s never wrong about this kind of thing. Now, I’d love to celebrate with you properly, but it’s been a long day and I need sleep.” She gave him a quick peck to the lips.  
*******  
“Bits! Bits! Bits!” Chris said, bouncing his ass on the bed, hours later.

“What?” Riley groaned still half asleep.

“We’re having a baby!”

“Yes, we are. What time is it?”

“It’s one thirty in the morning!” He was way too excited right now.

“Go back to sleep,” She snuggled in deeper to her pillow.

“Okay.”

“Bits!” He bounced his ass on the bed again. “We’re having a baby!”

“What time is it?”

“It’s three forty-five. But we’re having a baby!” He whispered.

“Chris, I swear to Jesus if you don’t stop waking me up to tell me I’m pregnant, I will murder you in the face. If you wake up again, that’s great and I’m so happy that you’re excited. But go celebrate out in the living room.” She rolled over to pat his cheek. “I love you.”

“Can we tell my mom?”

“She already knows,” Riley rolled back over and pulled the blanket over her head.

“What about Scott?”

“We can’t tell anybody else until it’s confirmed.”

“Fine,” he pouted.


	9. Chapter 9

“I can’t get it tight enough,” Carly huffed. She had the laces of Riley’s dress wrapped around her hands. She was frustrated after multiple attempts to tighten Riley’s dress.

“Let’s just do it this way,” Riley grabbed the bedpost of the room they were in and leaned over. Carly stuck her foot on Riley’s ass and pulled the ties of the dress as tight as she could. Finally Riley was laced into her gown.

“You ready?” Carly asked Riley.

“I think so.” Riley asked, uncertainty settling in her stomach. “I dunno, Carls. What if we’re rushing into this too quickly? It feels way too quick.”

“It’s never going to feel perfect and anybody who tells you otherwise is lying. You can be together two months or ten years and you’re still going to be nervous. I knew Brian was the love of my life, but I was still nervous on our wedding day. You’re committing yourself to somebody for the rest of your life and I know you’re not going into this lightly. Neither is Chris, he’s only doing this once. Trust me, he had plenty of opportunities to get married before, but he knew they weren’t right. He’s just as nervous as you are so take a deep breath and let’s get you two married.”

Joe, one of Chris’s oldest friends walked Sarah down the aisle, followed by Chris’s cousin, David and Shanna. Scott escorted Carly down the aisle to complete the wedding party.

Watching the bridal party start their way down Lisa’s backyard to where the arch was set up, Riley felt like she was going to throw up. Her nerves were getting the best of her and she wasn’t completely certain that she wasn’t going to run. In fact, she considered it seriously until Lisa slipped her arm through Riley’s elbow and the french doors to the backyard opened.

“The Story” by Sara Ramirez started and everybody stood to watch as Riley was walked down the aisle by Lisa. When her eyes met Chris’s, everything else faded away. Her eyes welled with tears as she took in the sight of him as she moved closer and closer to becoming his wife.

“Holy shit,” Chris barely whispered. He couldn’t get the words out. His breath was taken away at the sight of her. She was in a white dress with gold embroidery on the bodice with gold stars and moons on the skirt. He’d been nervous the whole day. He loved Riley, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he was excited to start his family with her, but a lifetime commitment was a huge step.

He’d wanted a huge, lavish wedding, but in the end, Riley’s rationale won out. All they needed were friends and family in Lisa’s backyard with a tiny reception and a night at home. They were off to Florida for a Disney World honeymoon on April 3rd. Chris wasn’t planning on anything too strenuous, Riley was easily tired and she couldn’t go on a lot of rides.

“Hi,” Riley whispered as Lisa slipped Riley’s hand into Chris’s; tears ran down the cheeks of all three. Chris could only smile. The beginning of the ceremony was over in a blur and pretty soon it was time for them to exchange wedding vows.

“I promise to love you through thick and thin. Through the times you punch men for groping my brother or stabbing some guy in the thigh with a fork for harassing your best friend to the times you make me feel like I’m the only man in the world. You’ve brought me so much light and joy. I can’t thank you enough for showing me exactly what true love is. I know that there’s nobody else for me, you’re it.” Chris said, Riley’s hands in his.

“Chris, sometimes my heart hurts so much with how much I love you. You’ve seen me through so much and stood by me even when I couldn’t possibly believe that you could love somebody like me. I can’t wait for the rest of our lives to start, to grow old with you and raise you with our children. Thank you for being my person.” She said as Chris wiped a tear from his cheek.

“Chris,” the preacher said, “do you take Riley to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?”

Chris did something unexpected and turned to Scott. They slapped their fists against their palms three times in the classic Rock, Paper, Scissor beginning. Chris threw rock and Scott chose scissors.

“Yes!” Chris turned back to Riley who had her head thrown back, laughing along with the crowd. Lisa was laughing, too, but Chris knew if he’d done that in rehearsal last night Lisa wouldn’t have been impressed. Plus, he needed a surprise for Riley besides his vows to her. “I do.”

“Riley, do you take Chris to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?”

“After that, I don’t know,” she paused dramatically before she laughed. “Yes, of course, I do.”

“By the power vested in me by the State of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Chris grabbed Riley’s face as they shared their first kiss as husband as wife. Their lips locked together in a brief but passionate kiss. “Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce you to Mister and Misses Evans!”

“The Story” came back on just as the song picked up pace as Chris and Riley made their way back towards the house. They snuck off to Chris’s old room, talking and kissing while the reception tables were set up and the chairs were resituated.

Once dinner had been cleared away, Scott and Carly stood up to make their speech. “When these two first got together,” Carly started, “we had a code name for them and it was ‘Lumberjack Love.’ They are both so strong willed that we didn’t know exactly how to get them together.”

“But,” Scott picked up, “we knew they had to be together. The turning point in their relationship, which was not expected, was a night when they played a drinking game together while watching Chopped. The game was that when they swore, they had to take a shot. They both lost because they were so hung over the next day that they could barely function.”

“Thankfully, we didn’t have to wait long for them to fall in love and here we are today,” Carly said. “And it couldn’t have come soon enough for either of them. Riley has been a part of our family since the day Scott introduced us to her. To Chris and Riley, salute!”

After dinner it was time for the dance. The first dance for Riley and Chris was to “Mine” by the Glee Cast. Next, Chris and Lisa danced to “Song for Mama” by Boys II Men. Scott and Riley danced to “I Loved Her First,” by Heartland.

*******

“Oh my God, my feet,” Riley moaned when they walked into their house, kicking off her shoes. “Get me out of this death trap, it’s mashing Squishlette.”

“I’d love to take that dress off you and do dirty, dirty things, but I am beat.” Chris threw himself against the couch.

“Do you expect me to just live in this dress?” Riley asked. “Help me out of it!”

Chris untied her dress and loosened it up before he helped slip it over her head. “Squishlette, really?” He asked.

“It’s fitting until we know the sex of the baby. The doctor said it won’t be for awhile and we need to call it something.” Riley replied.

“We’ll call him Brady because it’s a boy and that will be his name.” Chris shrugged out of his jacket.

“No,” Riley said rolling her stockings off her legs and flopped onto the bed.

“You’re not going to put pj’s on?”

“I’m too tired. I’m just going to sleep in my underwear.” Riley said.

“I’m not going to complain, it’s sexy as fuck,” Chris looked her over. She was in a white lingerie set that showed a lot of boob and not lot of fabric.

“I’ll fuck your brains out tomorrow, I promise,” she yawned. “But right now…”

“Go to sleep,” he crawled into bed and spooned into her.

“I love you,” she said playing with the Nightmare Before Christmas ring on his finger.

“I love you, too,” he whispered against her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

“Do we have to get up?” Chris whined, throwing his arm over Riley and pulling her against his body.

“Yes! We can’t miss our present opening party thing at your mom’s. You agreed to it for us.” Riley reminded him.

“But I just want to stay in bed and fuck all day.” He whined.

“Such a romantic,” she rolled her eyes, laughing. She threw back the covers and padded to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for their gathering. It amused her that Chris had been doing his damndest to get out of going when he’d been the one to plan the party with his mother. She was halfway through her shower and starting to wonder why Chris hadn’t joined her when she rushed from the spray of water and heaved into the toilet. Chris came in and held a towel out to her so she could wrap it around her body. He sat against the wall and pulled her to him, rubbing her arm.

“This will be over soon,” she nodded.

“You keep saying that,” he kissed the top of her head.

“The doctor said it gets better after the first trimester. I’m almost four months along now so it’ll get better soon.” She reasoned. Her “morning” sickness had been pretty bad, waking her up at all hours of the night to puke.

“It’ll get better,” he agreed, praying she was right. He hated seeing her sick all the time and so run down.

“So, before we get started,” Riley announced to their friends and family that had gathered at Chris’s mom’s house, “We have a present we’d like to give to the best man.” Chris handed Scott the clothes box they’d brought with them.

 

Scott opened the box and looked at the white T-shirt that was inside. “‘This is what the world’s greatest godfather looks like,’” he read. “I don’t get it. I haven’t even seen those movies.”

“It’s not about the movies, numbskull,” Riley replied.

“I don’t get it,” Scott sat there confused.

“It means you’re going to be a godfather.” Jonathan clapped him on the shoulder.

“I’m not even in the mob!” Scott put his head in his hands.

“Oh. My. God.” Lisa rolled her eyes. “She’s pregnant, Scott! They’re trying to tell you that you’re going to be the godfather of their baby!”

“Why didn’t you give me a world’s best uncle shirt?” Scott cried, jumping up to hug them.

“Because you would have thought we meant best uncle to Ethan, Miles, and Stella.” Riley said. “Please stop squishing me.”

“I’m going to be a godfather!” Scott yelled, arms raised.

“How far along are you?” Sarah asked, giving Riley a hug.

“Almost four months and the fourth month cannot come soon enough,” Riley put a hand over her abdomen. 

“Still sick?” Carly asked. “I was super sick with the boys. Stella was super easy.”

“Yeah, every once in awhile it hits. It’s getting better.”

Chris huffed out a sarcastic sound. “Lies. She’s not getting any better.” Riley scowled at him. “You’re not.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Okay, well, let’s get to the opening.” Scott said, trying to diffuse anything before it started.

Sarah took some pictures, her favorite was a picture of Scott in his new shirt and beaming; he couldn’t stop reminding everybody that he was going to be a godfather. There wasn’t a lot to be opened since Riley and Chris had everything they needed, but it was nice just to hang out with family for a bit after the craziness of planning and then having the wedding. They’d be gone for a little over a week on their honeymoon and Riley knew Chris, of course, would miss his family in that short amount of time. She didn’t know how either of them was going to do it when he was away on his foreign press tour.

*******

“What’s this?” Ashley asked Sarah later that day as she looked through Sarah’s pictures.

“Scott holding up his present from Chris and Riley. He’s so excited to be a godfather and uncle again.” Sarah smiled broadly.

“She’s pregnant?” Ashley was incredulous. “No wonder they rushed the wedding.”

“Oh, that’s not why at all. Riley told me they didn’t find out until two days before the wedding. They’re just totally in love with each other.” Sarah explained.

Ashley snorted. “How could she not be in love with all that money?”

“That’s not why she’s with him.” Sarah glared at her friend. “You haven’t spent any time with them, you don’t know them.”

“You’re right. Maybe we should change that.” Ashley grinned.

 

“We should!” Sarah was excited. “We should get together with them after they get back from their honeymoon.”

“Sounds good.” Ashley smirked. As soon as Sarah left, Ashley whipped out her phone and pounded out a text: C.Evans got married and his wife is preggers.


	11. Chapter 11

“How was your week at the cabin?” Sarah asked when Riley returned from her honeymoon with Chris. It was Riley’s first day back at the office.

“It was amazing,” Riley beamed. Ashley rolled her eyes behind Riley’s back.

“We missed you,” Sarah said, ignoring the way her friend was behaving.

“We sure did,” Ashley flashed a big fake smile. Riley wondered what her problem was, but decided to ignore it for now.

“You and Chris should come out with us,” Sarah suggested. “We need to all hang out together.”

“I’ll run it by him. I still get sick sometimes so it’s hit or miss if I feel like going out.” Riley replied.

“Of course! We can go to the new little Italian place down the street from Scott and Jonathan’s apartment.” Sarah was getting excited. If they got to know each other a little better, besides the times they’d gone out before drinking, Sarah thought they’d all become good friends. Sure, Ashley had a flirting problem, but Sarah was confident that Ashley knew where to draw the line.

“Sounds great!” Ashley flashed her fake smile again.

“Uh, yeah,” Riley hesitated. “Just text me and let me know when.”

*********

“I don’t know, Babe,” Riley said, plopping down on the couch next to Chris. “It just seems…weird. I know Sarah’s just wants everybody to get along, but Ashley is up to no good. You should have seen the smiles she gave me today. I swear she would have ripped my head off if she could have.”

“Maybe you’re overreacting,” Chris said, placing his hand on Riley’s abdomen. “I’m sure Ashley’s not that bad.”

“‘Not that bad’?” Riley rolled her eyes. “She was flirting with Jonathan while he was with Scott. I’ve told you this before!”

“Some people are naturally flirty. I mean, take me for example. I flirt all the time!”

“But you don’t mean it. She means it.” Riley sighed.

“How can you tell? Flirting is flirting.” Chris shrugged.

“There’s friendly flirting and then there’s flirting to get into somebody’s pants. You friendly flirt. She flirts to get into somebody’s pants.”

“There’s different kinds of flirting?” Chris asked confused.

“Yes! Unless you think there’s only the kind of flirting that people do when they’re interested in somebody.”

“Nope. I only want to get into your pants.” Chris realized he was treading on dangerous ground.

“I swear, Chris. She is no good. She’s going to cause problems and it’s going to end badly.”

“Babe, you’re hormonal. You’re not thinking rationally.” He replied. He was a little shocked when the ice cream she’d been eating ended up flipped on his pants as she stomped away from him. “I totally deserved that. Chris, you fucking meatball.”

*********

“I cannot believe we’re here so your sister can try to get us to like that Barbie wanna-be.” Scott huffed.

“C’mon, we’re going to have fun. Just watch.” Jonathan said.

“Please!” Riley crossed her arms in front of her. “She’s a nasty bitch.”

“Ri, we talked about this,” Chris said.

“Was that before or after you called me hormonal and accused me of not thinking rationally?” Riley challenged. Scott and Jonathan groaned.

“Look, they just came in so let’s be nice, okay?” Jonathan pleaded.

“Fine,” Scott rolled his eyes.

“I guess,” Riley shook her head.

“Ladies!” Jonathan welcomed Sarah and Ashley. Ashley made a big show of taking the empty seat next to Chris. All Scott could hear in his head was a voice saying Riley’s going to kill her. I don’t have bail money over and over.

Sarah’s excitement over the outing was contagious and everybody seemed to relax as they talked and laughed. That was until Ashley started finding small ways to touch Chris. She’d laugh and put a hand on his forearm or bicep. Chris was very uncomfortable with the whole thing and was having a hard time not snapping at Ashley to leave him alone. He also didn’t want Riley to come uncorked and stab Ashley in the face with a fork. He’d never say it out loud again, but Riley was hormonal and sometimes did think irrationally. She’d think Ashley was trying to get into his pants. Chris didn’t think that was the intent at all.

It wasn’t until they were leaving that Chris realized exactly what was happening. Ashley threaded her arm through his and snuggled up to him as they were walking out of the restaurant. Chris pulled away and put his arm around Riley, trying to make it very clear that he had no interest in Ashley. Not to be deterred, Ashley waited until Riley had stopped on the sidewalk to talk to Scott some more before she made her move. She sidled up to Chris and grabbed a handful of his ass. He moved away immediately and was about to say something when he heard a primal growl coming from his wife. Luckily, Scott was quick on his toes and grabbed Riley around the waste, mindful of the baby.

“What the fuck was that?” Riley shrieked.

“Oh, please. Like you didn’t know what was going on.” Ashley rolled her eyes. “He’s been flirting with me all night.”

“I motherfucking told you!” She screamed, pointing at Chris.

“Okay, Hell Cat, calm down.” Chris said putting his hands up in front of him. “You know I would never do that to you.”

“Do not tell me to calm down!” She turned to Ashley. “I will fucking end you!”

“Please,” she scoffed. “You can’t do shit. You’re pregnant. No wonder he’s flirting with me. You’re too fat to be attractive to him anymore.”

“What the fuck?” Chris yelled at Ashley. “How dare you even say such a thing?”

“Ashley, stop!” Sarah screamed getting into her face. “You know Chris would never cheat on Riley!”

“Never say never.” Ashley smirked. “I mean, look at her and then look at me. Who would you choose?”

“Not you!” Chris seethed. “I would never choose you over her.”

“She’s a wretched bitch!” Ashley yelled back at him. “It’s probably not even your baby.”

“That’s enough!” Sarah yelled. “Leave, Ashley.”

“Oh, why? I don’t know why everyone kisses her ass. You do know her dad’s a murderer, right?”

“How do you know that?” Riley was still being held back by Scott.

“I know everything about you. Like how you got stuck in a house with your dead mommy for hours on end.” Ashley fake pouted. Without warning, Sarah hauled off and punched her square in the nose with a satisfying crunch in her knuckles.

“Get the fuck out of here.” Sarah said through gritted teeth. Ashley walked off, still smirking to herself. It didn’t go exactly as planned but it would still work.

Chris got Riley calmed down and back to their house. He made her take a hot shower and sit on the couch until she stopped seeing red. Sarah had apologized profusely for ever even asking them all to go out with Ashley. Everybody assured her that she couldn’t have known that Ashley was going to pull a stunt like that.

Everything seemed to have calmed down the next morning. Riley got ready for work like always until Scott texted her and told her to stay off the internet. Of course, that made her want to get on even more so she opened Facebook and there it was. Chris was trending. She clicked on his name and had to run to the bathroom to vomit when she saw the headline:

CHRIS EVANS’S WIFE IN ALTERCATION. BROTHER, SCOTT, CAUSES MISCARRIAGE!


	12. Chapter 12

CHRIS EVANS  
Assures No Miscarriage

“Chris Evans’s publicist has released a statement regarding the story of his wife suffering a miscarriage due to actions by his brother, Scott Evans. 

‘Chris would like to assure everybody that his wife did not suffer a miscarriage.’ 

The Captain America actor stopped short of confirming whether or not his wife is pregnant. There have been whispers that the couple is expecting their first child but no confirmation has been forthcoming.” 

“That’s not so bad,” Scott said the next morning, reading TMZ over Riley’s shoulder.

“No, I think it takes care of it. Everybody knows there was no miscarriage and they don’t know I’m pregnant.” Riley nodded.

“I’m going to find out who this person is and make sure they pay for this shit. I am sick of seeing our names on rag sites like that.” Chris seethed. “There’s no reason I should have to be releasing statements about miscarriages that didn’t happen because some asshole wants to spread lies.”

“Chris, I think you’re just going to have to get used to it. People are always going to spread lies about us. Sadly, it just comes with the territory.” Riley said.

“She’s right, Chris. Look what happened to me. There will always be those out there to get you.” Scott nodded.

“Babe, just ignore the assholes,” Riley patted his shoulder as she dumped the leftover coffee into the sink. “We know the truth and that’s all that matters.”

Chris ran a hand over his mouth and nodded. “I don’t like this. I don’t like it at all.”

“Neither do I.” Riley gave him a quick kiss.

******  
“Ugh, my computer is being a dickhead!” Riley smacked the side of her computer monitor. “And before anybody asks, yes I restarted it.”

“I’ll call the IT guy to come look at it,” Jonathan said. “Use Ashley’s. I don’t think we’ll be seeing her around here again.”

Riley logged onto Ashley’s computer; luckily Sarah had everybody’s computer passwords just in case something happened.   
“What the shit is this?” Riley screeched. Ashley’s computer opened up to pictures of Riley and Chris out doing mundane things like grocery shopping, but what really got Riley’s blood boiling were the pictures of her going to her OB’s office. Chris and she had decided early on not to even mention the pregnancy. It would be obvious as time went on, of course, but they didn’t feel the need to publicly address it. Their baby was part of their private lives and would remain so. Chris, being as thankful to his fans as he was, did get Riley to agree to letting him post something on Twitter to announce the baby’s birth when the day arrived.

“What?” Sarah asked as she, Scott, and Jonathan went to the computer to look.

Riley scrolled some more only to discover her and Scott’s mugshots from the drunken adventure they’d been on. Riley clicked over to Ashley’s email and grew even more angry. There were emails between Ashley and some rag site reporter discussing payment for pictures, the largest sum for the pictures that could confirm Riley was pregnant. The earliest emails were a tipoff that the group of friends would be at the Italian restaurant and promised fireworks.

“Print that shit and call Chris.” Scott said, his face red with anger.

*******

“Ashley,” Sarah said when Ashley answered the phone, “You’re in big trouble. Riley found everything on your computer. Chris is fuming, he’s talking about suing you for invasion of privacy. He has enough evidence to win.” 

“Fuck,” Ashley screamed. “I have to get out of here. Look, don’t tell anybody you talked to me, okay?”

“Okay, but Ashley, you need to stay far away from them.” Sarah said, shooting Riley a smile. 

“I plan on it.” Ashley promised.

*******  
Weeks went by without a word from Ashley. Riley and Chris were more carefree and happier than they had been for awhile. There had been no new stories or pictures of them together since Chris released his statement refuting the miscarriage. They’d decided that they wouldn’t formally announce the pregnancy. It was already apparent that Riley was carrying a baby so they didn’t see the point in confirming the news. Chris knew he’d release something to announce when the baby was born. He hadn’t decided if it would be a statement or a simple tweet but there was time to decide.

The gender reveal party was a big affair with Chris’s family. Chris and Riley had taken the results of the ultrasound to a friend to make cute hearts that when dropped in water fizzed the color of the baby’s gender. There were bowls of M&Ms with paper onesies, the blue said “Nuts?” and the pink one said “No Nuts?” Lisa made a beautiful cake that said “We’re Here for the Sex.” There were also blue mustaches and pink bows for people to wear to indicate what they thought the gender of the baby was. There were a lot of pink bows floating around.

Finally, it was time to reveal if a boy or a girl would be joining the family. Chris gave Lisa a flute of water and handed her the heart shaped fizzy. “It looks thin,” Chris scowled at the heart. “It’s also not very heart shaped.”

“Just give it to me.” Lisa ordered. She dropped the fizzy into the water and there was an immediate reaction: white bubbles started foaming in the water.

“What does this mean?” Riley asked.

“Give it a minute,” Lisa said. They waited impatiently for something to happen.

“So...we’re not having anything? Maybe they couldn’t tell on the ultrasound?” Riley asked after a few minutes. 

“They would have told us.” Chris said angrily. “I don’t know what this is but I don’t like it.”

Scott burst out laughing. “You don’t know Alka Seltzer when you see it?”

“Oh my God, Scott!” Riley shrieked. “This isn’t funny!”

“You’re right, it’s hysterical.” Scott threw his right hand over his left boob, head thrown back, laughing. 

“Scott Andrew Evans!” Lisa scolded.

“He deserves it!” Scott scoffed.

“Alright, get me a fresh glass and a real heart thing.” Lisa demanded. Once, she had it in her hand, she dropped it into the glass. After a moment, they had their answer. Everybody started cheering for the happy couple.


	13. Epilogue

The last five months of Riley’s pregnancy flew by. It was full of chicken nuggets and ice cream which Chris couldn’t understand but didn’t question. Lisa threw them a lovely baby shower that welcomed both women and men. They went through all the parenting classes that were offered and even tried to watch the birthing video that was given to them. Neither of them lasted too long with that, though. Chris just couldn’t believe that that was going to happen to his wife and that she was going to be pushing a baby out of his favorite place on Earth. He, of course, knew where babies came from but seeing it was a whole other thing all together. Also, knowing Riley was going to be in that much pain made his stomach churn.

It was a grueling 36 hours for Riley and Chris. They’re little bundle of joy just did not want to leave the womb. Riley was a week overdue before her obstetrician decided it was time to induce labor. Of course, hours before induction, Riley’s water had broken. Chris had driven Riley to the hospital as best he could one handed while she had a deathgrip on the other hand.

Lisa couldn’t have been prouder of her son or his wife. Chris was the perfect cheerleader for Riley to keep pushing when she wanted to give up. He dutifully got her ice chips and walked her up and down the halls to help progress the contractions. Chris was there every step of the way. Not that she had ever doubted that he wouldn’t be the man she raised him to be but there had been different times in her children’s lives that she felt the most proud of them and that moment was right then with Chris. It surprised her every time that she could feel such pride and she was over the moon that Chris would be able to experience that same pride.

Chris was secretly worried that things were going to go down hill. It scared him that it had taken so long for the baby to be born. Riley had been in so much pain but had stubbornly refused an epidural as long as she possibly could. He’d held her hand, wiped her brow and kept encouraging her throughout the brutal process. He was, honestly, surprised that she didn’t curse him up one side and down the other for getting her pregnant. She did promise a couple of times that they were never having another child. Lisa assured him that she’d said the same thing to his father each and every time she had given birth. It also made her heart full to bursting that Riley had asked her to be in the room when the baby was born.

Riley, for her part, wanted to rip the baby from inside her. She couldn’t have imagined the massive amount of pain she’d be in when she tried to prepare for labor. She had been so tired that she’d tried to doze off between contractions but it hadn’t really happened. It was either a contraction waking her up or Chris pacing the room, trying to calm his frayed nerves. She’d never seen him so worried or anxious about anything but of course this was a lifelong dream coming true for him. She wanted to snap at him to sit down but she couldn’t bring herself to do it, no matter how tired she was. Things got better when she got the epidural. She’d been convinced she could have the baby naturally but once those drugs hit, she wondered how she could have been so delusional. Sure, women did it every day and she tipped her hat to them but she was not that tough.

After 36 hours, the baby’s cries filled the room. All three adults started crying with joy when the baby was placed in Riley’s arms.

“It’s nice to meet you, Liam Christopher Evans.” She cooed at her son

“Welcome to the world, Liam Christopher Evans.” Chris tweeted. “Mom & son are doing great!” .


End file.
